


thoughts devour

by livtontea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (But Only Sometimes), (occasionally), Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Not!Fic, Snippet Collection, WIP collection, cant even call these drabbles lmao, warnings/info for each chapter in the notes, yeah that works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: A place to shove my unfinished bits and pieces of fic, sometimes mini scene-rewrites, little blurbs I want to share and don't have the heart to finish; whatever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. 2x07

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just want to share my shit but i never finish any of my shit so here's where i'll shove little blurbs i've written and do little writeups of aus/wips i've got going on lol. i'm just as confused as you are. (i'm rewatching the show but none of the scene snippets are in order,,, it's fine everything's fine this is still readable hopefully)
> 
> title from war of hearts, naturally ;P
> 
> also if you're using a screenreader for this, um... that might not work too well for some of the chapters, sorry!! hopefully they're still more or less readable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the iconic tuna conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit always hits me hard like... goddamn, man

"I got you something."  
  
"Me?" Magnus says, surprised to his very core. For him. A _something._  
  
"Yes, you," Alexander says with a grin and an eyeroll, fondly exasperated, like Magnus asked a silly question and Alec is happy to give him a silly answer. He hands him a gift bag. _Gift._ A bag...  
  
God.  
  
"Open it," urges Alec. He still has a grin on his face, wide and so bright Magnus feels blinded, blinded by this beautiful boy (this man, this beautiful _man_ in front of him, but Magnus has always been fond of alliteration) smiling at him and holding out a _gift._  
  
He reaches past the tissue paper and wraps his hand around the charm hidden inside.  
  
An omamori. Magnus throws the bag over his shoulder and carefully traces the charm's soft edge with his fingers.  
  
"It's supposed to bring you luck, and protection," Alec tells him when Magnus says nothing. He knows, by god, he _knows,_ he's reeling from it. He's a warlock, he has more power in his pinkie finger than half the people in New York; he's Magnus fucking Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he is powerful and he... can't remember the last time somebody got him a gift. Just like that. Got him something because they wanted to and expected nothing in return.  
  
_He's different,_ he thinks. _This dopey-grin Nephilim is... he's different._

"Thank you, Alexander," he says. "You continue to surprise me."  
  
"In good ways, I hope," murmurs his Shadowhunter, and leans in for a kiss.


	2. 2x01 divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene where Alec is a dick to Magnus but his anger issues are overtly addressed and I project onto both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so maybe alec doesn't EXPLICITLY have anger issues in canon but like... he has anger issues alright? cool. i think i wrote this at like 2 in the morning and just desperately needed to project somewhere and alec... he is RIGHT THERE... anyway don't fact check me on this i've never had anything even remotely resembling this conversation fjkgd

“I get it. I'm a lot to get used to.”

That—god, Alec isn't thinking right, his head is spinning and Jace is _gone,_ but—there is so much _wrong_ with that.

“You're not,” he says, “it's not—no, you're not, this isn't—I'm sorry.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry,” he repeats, “I know I'm being—I know. It's nothing to do with you, it isn't your fault, Jace is—part of my _soul_ is missing, but you're not—”

“Take a breath, Alexander,” says Magnus.

“I'm sorry, and you're not—you're not too much. I know we don't—we don't even really, we haven't—” he cuts off with a frustrated groan at his own inability to fucking _speak right._ “You're not a lot to get used to. I'm just—lashing out. I'm sorry.”

Magnus lets out a confused and forced-light chuckle. “Well, good to know you're at least self-aware.”

“I’m sorry,” repeats Alec. “Really, I just—it’s like the whole world is spinning around me and I—fuck, Magnus, I have no idea what to do.”

“Let me help you,” says Magnus, the bewildered expression bleeding off his face. “Don’t push me away, Alexander.”

“I’ll try not to. I don’t—I can’t promise you anything, Magnus, I wish I could but I—” Alec runs a hand down his face and begins pacing, back and forth across the roof. “I’m— _bad,_ with, uh, feelings and emotions, and things, and with the bond being so… and Jace out _there_ somewhere, I’m probably gonna—I don’t want to, to fuck this up, but, god, Magnus, I don’t know how not to.”

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder, rings pressing cold spots against his skin. Magnus gently turns him around, and ducks his head enough to meet his eyes, which isn’t that much, because Alec is fucking staring at his lips-chin-nose.

“Hey,” says Magnus. “Alexander. Listen to me. You’re scared. Don’t—don’t deny it, Alec. You’re scared, and hurt, and that’s _okay._ I understand that tensions are running high, and that you don’t have… the most experience, being open with what you feel.”

Alec snorts. “You can say I’m repressed. It’s fine. Izzy likes ‘emotionally constipated’.”

Magnus winces. “...Well, yes. But, Alec, that’s no excuse.”

“I _know,_ Magnus, I—fuck, I know that. I know I can’t just, just get angry and then not face any consequences, but—”

“Ah,” Magnus cuts him off with a finger hovering right over his lips. Alec goes cross-eyed trying to look at it and can’t help the ghost of a smile that pushes at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sure you do. Alexander, if you need to be angry, then you can be angry. But I won’t stand around and let you take your anger out on me.”

“I don’t expect you to. I don’t _want_ you to.”

“Good. I deserve better than that, Alexander. But, you have to trust that I won’t leave you at the first misstep. I won’t take any of your shit lying down, but I’ve fought for you, for _us_ , and I’m not about to drop out before it’s even begun.”

Alec blinks, lips parted. “How do you do that?”

“What?” Magnus says, amused.

“The—the words. You make everything sound so—I don’t know. You make it look easy.”

“Communicating? It comes with practice, darling. You’ll get there. As long as you don’t push me away, I’ll help you get there.”

“I’ll try not to,” promises Alec. “I’ll—I’ll try. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Sometimes, trying is all we _can_ do,” says Magnus. “I won’t hold your fuck-ups against you, if you try to avoid them, and try to fix them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my drafts this is titled "alec has anger issues, discuss"


	3. ghost bitches at 2:32 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what it says on the tin. meaningless drivel and some dead-ness humor.

“You’re dead.”

“Just a bit,” says the man.

Magnus presses his fingers to his temples. This wasn’t how he thought his day would go. Not even close.

“Then how—?”

“I don’t know. I’m not— _dead,_ dead, I don’t think.”

“What are you even saying?”

The man adjusts the paper-thin hospital gown where it’s hanging off of his shoulder. “I think I might be in a hospital,” he remarks blandly. “Or I died in one. Everything’s kind of hazy. So. There’s that.”

“Less of the sass, dear,” Magnus mutters. _Early 20s hospital victims,_ he types into the search bar. And then reconsiders, and adds, _recent_.

“I have a name, you know.”

Magnus scrolls past a link to an alleged cold case from the 1920s. “Enlighten me.”

“Alec,” says the ghost. He frowns and waves his hand in front of Magnus’ face, as if he’s offended that he’s not getting his full attention. Prick. “My name is Alec.”

“Well, Alexander—”

“ _Alec._ ”

“— _Alexander._ I don’t suppose you could give me anything more than that? Maybe even, oh, I don’t know, a last name? Or a date of death-slash-maybe-not-death?”

“I don’t think I’m an old ghost,” remarks Alec. “Pretty sure they didn’t have hospital gowns like this until recently. It’s got plastic in it, see?”

“Very cool, Alexander.”

Alec wrinkles his nose. He wrinkles his nose _adorably,_ Magnus realizes, to his horror. “It’s Alec. Uh, I think it’s something with an L? Light—hm. Lightworm—? No, that doesn’t sound—”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Why would I be? I told you, everything is… hazy.”

Magnus types in, _Alexander Lightwood,_ and Isabelle’s twitter pops up.

-

okay i have little to no plan for this, like at all, but it was 2 am and i hadn't slept and i was like okay but what if ?? what if we do the ghost bitch thing?? what if i did that?? hell yeah i'm gonna AND THIS IS AS FAR AS I GOT. maybe alec isn't actually dead. maybe he's comatose and also... spirit-ified. you don't know. i don't know. magnus would have found out but i screwed him over with my poor time management and lack of motivation. sorry magnus


	4. twi magic reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a slut for twi and an even bigger slut for magic reveals, here you go

It would have been an innocent question, in different circumstances. They’re lying on the floor of Magnus’ loft together, staring up at the ceiling and exchanging body heat. There’s a record droning on in the background, drowned out by the pattering of rain, and Alec’s bowl of half-melted ice cream sits to the side next to his hip. And Alexander opens his mouth to ask—

“Do you believe in magic?”

Magnus tilts his head to the side. Alexander stares up, though his lips quirk as he clocks Magnus’ movement in his peripheral.

_Does he believe in magic?_

Magnus has magic in his veins. Magic in his soul. Magic makes up his very core—it’s not that Magnus _has_ magic, it’s that he _is_ —Magnus _is_ magic.

And Alec is mundane.

He worries his lip between his teeth, trying to find an unobtrusive way to answer the question.

“Yes,” he decides, because he will evade the truth of a great many things, but he will not lie about this; and then to turn the inquiry back on Alexander he says, “What about you?”

“Me too,” says Alec, freely, easily, like magic is simple and real.

Alec’s hands are behind his head, holding up his neck. Magnus carefully taps his fingers against his stretched torso and keeps them there, barely pressing. He feels Alexander’s smile inflate his lungs.

“Why?” he says, carefully—seeing how far he can probe before it gets _too_ close, _too_ dangerous.

Alec makes an aborted sort of one-shouldered shrug—his shirt rides up and Magnus rubs little circles into his waistline.

“I don’t know. I guess it seems silly, you know? To _not_ believe in magic. It’s like—without magic, who would we be? We grow up with magic and it’s like… just because it’s not, showy or flashy or something we can see, doesn’t mean it’s not there, you know? The world would be a sadder place without magic, I think.”

Magnus smiles, and his chest expands with something so overwhelmingly _fond,_ it almost hurts. “I think so too,” he says, and kisses Alec’s shoulder.

The rain drones on. The record player has a sort of static crackle to it, just fuzzy enough it’s noticeable. Alec’s skin is warm under his fingers and the ice cream on the floor melts further.

“What about you?”

“Mm?”

“Why do you believe in magic?”

-

Loving Alexander is like dancing on a cliff face. It’s easy. So easy it’s almost terrifying, but only almost—Magnus knows, Alec has told him, that he’ll catch him if he trips. But the cliff must be surpassed, and Magnus can either wait until something pushes him over the edge, or he can be brave.

Magnus takes a leap.

“I am.”

“You are…?”

“I—I am, magic. It’s who I am.”

“How do you mean?” Alec says, turns over so his arm is cushioning his head and his other hand is over Magnus’.

Magnus breathes. Blinks—and Alec lets out a soft gasp.

He shuts his eyes immediately. Of course, how could he be so foolish in love to think—

“Wait,” says Alec, “do it again. Can you show me again?”

Magnus hesitantly opens his eyes. He meets Alec’s hazel eyes with his golden ones, and Alec is there to catch him.

“You’re beautiful,” he says. His fingers creep to the side of Magnus’ neck and then to his cheek, cradling his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay like... what even is this lmao. i dont know. i dont remember. i was probably feeling mushy when i wrote it tho. like almost definitely. i am a mashed potato of a human being when it comes to malec in any form


	5. bus stops, train stations, and other paraphernalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vague(ly surrealistic*) au involving bus stop meetings, beautiful strangers, character growth, and train station scenes. in that order.
> 
> *is that a word?

“I don’t suppose you could direct me to the train station?”

Alec looks up and has to catch his breath—the man in front of him is one of the most beautiful people he has seen. His dark eyes glimmer with mirth, lined and dusted with shimmering gold to match the streaks in his coiffed hair. Dangling jewelry and a half-unbuttoned shirt draw attention to his chest. Alec realizes he’s staring, very blatantly, and is quick to try and save some remaining dignity.

“Uh,” he says, “yes, it’s just—” he gestures vaguely, “—that way.”

“Thank you,” says the beautiful stranger. “Are you heading in that direction, as well?”

“No, no, I’m-- I take the bus. The trains aren’t as… Most people take buses,” he finishes lamely.

The stranger seems to find good humor in Alec’s stuttering, the formings of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Well, then it is here that we must part,” he says. “Good day, stranger.”

He walks on past Alec, who _doesn’t_ turn to watch him leave, _doesn’t_ trace the muscle visible through the man’s shirt with his eyes, _doesn’t_ look at his ass—he _doesn’t._

That’s the first Alec sees of the beautiful stranger, but it isn’t the last.

_

“Go on,” says Magnus, rings glinting in the setting sun’s light, hand outstretched—an olive branch, an offer. “Go on, Alexander. Make your choice.”

Alec stares at the creases of Magnus’ palm; turns and stares at the empty train station. Looks at the necklaces draped from Magnus’ neck; takes in the dust settling on the platform’s benches. The train station is so empty, he thinks, so barren and exposed. Magnus has warm hands, he knows.

-

alright here's where it gets strange. this was supposed to be one of those kind of whimsical, kind of surreal, kind of nonsensical fics where every sentence drags on for half a paragraph. as you can clearly see i don't have that kind of power (but if i did i would be unstoppable jsyk). at the beginning they meet, and i was gonna write a series of snapshots of bus stop meetings between magnus, who takes the train, and alec, who takes the bus. this is some kind of metaphor because at the end of the fic alec takes magnus' hand and joins him on the train. new beginnings or something? i dont know. alec takes the bus until a beautiful stranger comes into his life and then he doesn't take the bus because he takes the train and doesn't come back. or maybe he does. it cuts off when he gets on the train and theres a bit of something like... idk finding himself maybe? i might come back to this one (i might come back to any of these but if we're being real here i probably won't; thats why im posting them lol) but ehhh idk. its a cool concept id like to develop... eventually... someday


	6. pre-canon meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where they start dating before the canon timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. this is one of the first fics i started in this fandom, so obvs the characterization is all out of whack, but its ok bc i like the concept and still think about how i would continue this. i'd have to rewrite it from the ground up BUT I THINK THIS IS NEAT ANYWAY

Everything starts with an oil spill.

That's always it, isn't it? Something so… mundane. For lack of better word. Oil on the pavement. Something that happens all the time.

If Alec were the type of person to stop and appreciate the little things, he might have looked at the colors in the oil. A rainbow spreading across the road and slinking its way down the drain to mingle with sewage and murky rainwater. But Alec isn't that type of person—so he runs, bow in hand, past the oil on the ground. The demon he's chasing is—and he can hear his mother's clipped words telling him to _watch your language, Alec_ —one massive fucking asshole. He hates shifter demons. Deeply, and daresay, passionately.

He kills it. It's easy enough, even though he's alone, Izzy and Jace back at the Institute. Alec corners it in an alley and shoots it, one clean _twang_ of the bowstring and one arrow piercing the demon and disintegrating it succinctly. The demon doesn't land a scratch on him. He'd be a shitty Shadowhunter if low-level demons from solo missions got the upper hand.

He's walking back, not rushing but certainly not lingering, and this is where everything goes wrong.

Alec is thinking about how he's going back to the Institute. His mother isn't there, not right now. She's stopping by soon, to check up on his work and his siblings, she'd said. And Alec, who remains incredibly not-straight and, it so happens, even more incredibly closeted, will have to deal with her. Alec is good at controlling his emotions. But even he has a limit to how many cold glances and probing remarks about his love life (or, lack of one) he can take. (Lack of _heterosexual_ love life. That's an important distinction.) Izzy is going to give him pitying glances when Maryse leaves, and—

"Woah there," says a voice, which belongs to a man who has just swept Alec off his feet.

He squeaks. Not his proudest moment. The man laughs and Alec feels his face heat up.

"Uh," he says. _Great going._

He's kind of just, staring at the stranger's shoulders (clad in a silky looking shirt that stretches over the taut muscle), so he looks up and immediately realizes what a mistake that is.

The man who dipped (he _dipped him,_ who does that to strangers?) Alec in the middle of the street is—

"Like what you see?" says the man with a teasing smirk.

_Hot. Really—oh, fuck, really hot._

"Um," says Alec, about an octave higher than before. The man is still grinning—his eyes are a dark brown color that looks amber in the sunlight. They're lined with dark make-up, and fleetingly, Alec thinks that Izzy would appreciate the winged eyeliner.

Then he realizes he's close enough to make out these kinds of details about some random man's eyes. Some random man who is still holding Alec up (more horizontally, actually, he's at an angle) (he _dipped_ him) with arms that feel very solid and muscular against the small of Alec's back, who is looking at him curiously but not without some… playfulness?

 _Oh fucking shit,_ thinks Alec, and pushes himself away from the stranger. His face feels like it's on fire. The man lets go and steps back.

"You should really watch where you're going," says the man. Alec avoids looking anywhere near his face, and looks at his polished shoes instead. The oil—oh _fucking shit,_ he slipped on an _oil spill_ —reflects colors in the smooth surface.

"Yeah," says Alec. "Yeah, uh—I'll. Try to do that."

Alec is prepared for this to be the end. For the stranger to shrug and turn around and keep walking on his merry way to never be seen by Alec again. He is prepared for an awkward laugh and a shrug. Maybe another smile, out of politeness. That's it. Alec is prepared for any of those possibilities, and more.

Alec is _not_ prepared for the man to loosely grasp his hand and lift it to his lips, bending at the waist to press a kiss to the back of it. He stares at the man wide-eyed. The stranger doesn't look away, and winks at Alec in a way that can't be missed before letting go. Alec blinks—and he's already gone, turning the corner on the far side of the sidewalk.

His skin tingles where the man's lips were moments ago.

-

"You look off."

Alec sighs and rolls his eyes as far as they'll go. "Hi, Izzy, I'm back, Izzy, how was your day, Izzy?"

"It was great, thanks for asking," she replies cheerily. "So what's up with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doc title: malec bc im a dumb bitch


	7. when the moon fell in love with the sun (all was golden in the sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gods au, kind of, maybe, possibly. extraterrestrial romance? amnesia and immortality and purple prose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE LIVES IN MY HEAD RENT FREE. i was listening to p!atd's when the day met the night (as im sure u can tell by the chapter title lol) and thought of this,,, magnus is some sort of god and alec is too but he's some sort of human too, and honestly i just kinda went with it i dont even know. more rambling at the end of the blurb fhdjskd (the dashes are for separate scenes btw its not all continuous sadly)

The sun arrives swathed in shimmering golds and ochres, bare-footed and bare-chested except for the necklaces draped from his neck that swing past his sternum. Alec sees him approaching and drops his bow, bending into a bow.

“No, no,” says the sun, “no need for that. You may stand, Nephilim.”

Alec looks up to see the joy of a thousand stars twinkling in the sun’s eyes. Molten gold surrounds slit pupils. _Just like in the tapestries,_ thinks Alec.

“You know,” begins the sun, “it has been a long while since a Nephilim has bowed to me.”

“Lord,” begins Alec, but before he can say anything of meaning the sun raises a hand in a silencing gesture. Alec snaps his mouth shut.

“Just Bane is fine. Unless, of course, there is another name you wish to call me?”

Alec shakes his head, dampens his lips with his tongue. The sun—Bane’s face falls, subtly, so slight that Alec barely realizes it was eager in the first place.

“Sorry,” he stutters out, “Sir—”

“Just Bane is alright, if you would.”

“...Bane. I, uh, I’m sorry for—”

Bane lets out a laugh, throwing his head back, stretching out the golden-brown column of his neck. Alec watches, mesmerized. He was unaware that the sun is so… beautiful.

“Oh, you’re very interesting, Nephilim. First bowing, then apologizing without reason?” His eyes crinkle at the edges. “How interesting. So very interesting. You have nothing to apologize for, Nephilim, except for the fact that you still have not told me your name.”

“I—Alec. It’s Alec.”

“Alec.” Bane’s lips curl at the edges. “Well, Alec. I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Of course, he is. What is the sun doing here, standing in front of Alec, watching him with amused eyes?

“Yes,” says Alec, “yes, I—I am. It, it doesn’t seem like there is a, reason…? I don’t understand,” he admits.

“I wanted to see you practice.”

“You wanted to— _me?_ But, but why?”

-

He feels the sun’s rays on his cheek, but what he hears is _I love you._

_-_

“Say my name,” he says.

The pad of the sun’s thumb brushes Alec’s lips, and—

“Magnus,” he gasps, raw with feeling, “Magnus, _Magnus_ —”

“Alexander,” says Magnus. His hand moves to cup Alec’s cheek, fingers caressing his jaw, touching him like he is _holy._ “Alexander, my darling Alexander.”

-

because im an asshole this is one of those name symbolism things, magnus calls him alec because alec doesnt remember knowing him, but in the end they call each other alexander and magnus instead of alec and bane. anyway. this makes no sense. god i want to finish this one too fuck

magnus is some sort of,,, physical embodiment,,, of sunlight i think? thats why the middle line should make sense, but hey this is vaguely mythology-based and theyre deities nothing has to make sense and if it doesnt i can pretend otherwise fjskfsf

i cant remember the original premise. maybe alec was a god down to earth with no memories and no knowledge, or maybe he was a reincarnation of magnus' "soulmate" mortal lover? it was one of the two i think I DONT KNOW IM NOT GOOD AT THIS. obvs its based off the song tho so the plot probably kind of connects with it. or it should at least


	8. pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text wall i sent to em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em i love you

au where everything is the same but alec has a ridiculous amount of pins on his leather jacket

NONONO not an au so theyre dating right magnus gets alec a pin as a joke bc he doesnt expect alec to actually wear it but he saw this and it reminded him of his bae right

but alec straight up never takes it off like the only time hes not wearing it is when hes not wearing his jacket/when hes getting a new jacket/when hes cleaning his jacket and he almost never takes off the fucking jacket so like,,,,,,

then magnus is like hey babe u know u dont Have to wear it all the time?? it wasnt a 100% serious gift it just reminded me of u

then alec, the sappy bitch, says some shit like "yeah but it made you think of me and you thought it was important enough to buy,,, and it reminds me of you :)" and magnus is like WELL SHIT BABE IM GLAD I WEAR WATERPROOF MASCARA

alec: and i kinda like it. its ~~cute~~ nice

magnus doesnt go out of his way to buy alec pins BUT now when he sees a littol pin of sorts that reminds him of alec u bet ur BUTT he buys it

so basically alec's hardass exterior is completely ruined by the sheer amount of colorful pins on his jacket

someone calls his pins dorky/nerdy/dumb or whatever and alec straight up goes homicidal like "actually theyre gifts from my boyfriend so shut the FUCK up" but Calm Anger tm which makes it that much scarier

ppl are like "those pins are unprofessional" and hes like "so is ur face but im not kicking u out of the institute yet am i"


	9. corpse bride au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for corpse bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) and worldbuilding
> 
> (im regular text, my pal @jinxedjam is in bold)

corpse bride au 😳😳😳😳😳

**y e s**

lich rally

-arranged marriage

-DOWNWORLD??

-skeleton chairman meow

what else would you possibly need

okay bitches au timeeee

alec is gonna marry lydia right. and his siblings are like :// nooo dont throw away your life to appease our parents ahah... and hes like But I Must and Lydia is like haha no dont marry me for politics i still love my dead husband so this is kind of awkward obviously

so shit goes down alec is in the woods practicing his vows and accidentally proposes to magnus, oops? magnus is like okay pretty boy lets do this properly and takes him to the 📣 DOWNWORLD

the downworld is basically the underworld but like. the downworld too? so theres dead people and also downworlders, the seelie realm and edom are connected but like not,,, in the canon way

so magnus is still high warlock of brooklyn and because im sexy and this is my au i say that the downworld is just like a hidden layer of the mundane/nephilim world

no nephilim in this tho bc i am sinking my toes into the au kool aid

**so far all of this is incredibly sexy**

thank you thank you uwu

im gonna start up the dishwasher and then continue lmao

honestly im on the verge of just sinking into worldbuilding skjhfkd

**do ittt**

so then alec is in the downworld and everyone is like "who's this?? why is he here?" and magnus is like we're engaged :) and alec is like [sees pretty boy talking about their marriage] [thinks about lydia at home who he is supposed to be marrying] ["i'm gay" vine] yeah i guess we are haha

raphael and simon are there and like if i weren't a coward and if this weren't malec-centric i would 100% say that those are jace's two secret lovers he's been sneaking out into the graveyard in the woods to meet with on a regular basis, but i am a coward and this is malec centric, so im not saying it but just know that raphael and simon are 100% jace's secret lovers that meet up with him in the graveyard in the woods on a regular basis

**jasaphael rights**

it's easiest for vampires to go between worlds because they're from Above but half-dead, so Downworld, and technically the same would be for werewolves and yeah it's the same for werewolves, werewolves and vampires are both originally from Above but get turned, and if they're born downworlders they still have their Above genes and shit, so they're both tied to Above and to Down, but vampires are tied to edom ("hell" in this situation even though that's not how it is in canon) because they die and rise, and werewolves are just tied to the downworld as a whole

okay uhh what next. right so alec meet john (lydia's dead boyfriend) and they're like hey oh my god you're marrying my ex?? oh my god yeah but like im gay so it's like ehhhh not really what im planning on doing? haha nice, is it chill if i like, go up there and tell her i love her? yeah dude legit thats fine with me, she's not my wife skjcnbkjsd we're friends

**nice**

okay okay so basically i dont remember what happens in the corpse bride canonically but magnus and alec tour new york's section of the downworld

**hot take fanon lydia has rights and fuck canon**

and then alec is like magnus i,,, love you i dont wanna go up there and marry lydia. and in the movie that old dude makes the draught or w/e but magnus is still basically ruler of the downworld (or at least this part of it) so he's like radical!! cool!! want me to come up there and crash your wedding? because this is MY au and i REFUSE all that bullshit "but my family wants me to marry lydia" bullshit, so alec isnt being a pining repressed idiotttt

so then lydia and alec almost get married but the downworld crashes their wedding (magnus comes first, they make out, then everyone else follows) (here's where jasaphael is like oh my god alec is YOUR brother?? oh my god wack and all that jazz :])(edited)

and uh valentine is trying to fuck shit up but magnus just kills him

**i am LIVING for this**

there's a party and alec and magnus get married and they figure out a way for alec to be able to go to the downworld whenever bc magnus can't just abandon his duties as their ruler but alec can totally just come over any time and so theyre married and in love now, there's a sweet bit with lydia and john, izzy and clary (who is from Above but lives Down because of luke) (jocelyn is dead sorry lmao) meet and like. happy gay times THE END!!!

OH FUCK I FORGOT TO INCLUDE CHAIRMAN MEOW AND CHURCH

CHAIRMAN AND CHURCH AND VERY LOVABLE SKELETON KITTIES AND MAGNUS ADORES THEM

and thats on that alkjfhsdkfhs

**i honestly adore this**

maybe after i finish (please god let me finish this) la belle i'll TRY to write some sort of fic for this as well,,, hng

also yes fanon lydia has rights but canon lydia does too!! she's just doing her job tbh and like yeah she fucks up but literally the whole plot is a massive chain of everyone fucking up so its not like inexcusable or anything?? shes kind of a bitch but a morally succinct bitch

and its not like she was the one who proposed yk,,, she was presented with an opportunity, both parties consented to the arrangement, and so she seized it

**yea true**

like fuck lydia marrying alec but don't fuck lydia specifically yk skfhskfjhsdk

**also don’t have alec fuck lydia**

yeah please

people who ship alec with girls. you have no rights. literally thats it you just Do Not Have Rights

me punching someone in the teeth: HE'S GAY PAMELA

**YEA**

**like that one rick riordan tweet where someone asked him to name nico’s gf after her**

YEAH OH MY GOD SKJFHSDKMCX

he's GAAAAY

**fuck i gotta find that tweet now**

“But I'm gay. GAY. Gaaaaaaaayyyyy.” -simon spier, simon vs the homosapiens agenda

KJSHFKJSD YEAH

honey he GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this convo is from june so take it with a grain of salt im a lydia stan now


	10. very serious ok boomer discussion + names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aes i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 pals going off their shits; once again im plain text and @jinxedjam is bold

**simon ok boomers magnus and magnus just dies. rip.**

zlcjsadhkljfhsdkljfhsdkjahsklsdkcmxvbksdhkjdaf

people try to ok boomer magnus and he either -dies on the spot -ok boomers them right back -goes to cry to raphael and ok boomer ragnor to make himself feel better

**actually he does them all in that order**

LKJAHFSDKJHSAMVCBZHKCX

youre so right

magnus: actually you cant do that

clary: ok boomer

magnus, through tears: IM NOT A BOOMER

alec trying to comfort him: shh shh its ok you're too old to be a boomer

magnus: DARLING I APPRECIATE IT BUT YOU'RE NOT HELPING

-

i want to fucking scream jace rlly does have too many last names

**how many?**

jace wayland-lightwood-morgenstern-herondale at ur service ig??

AND THEYRE ALL COMPOUND BC NEPHILIM ARE DUMBOS

**oh my god**

it makes it impossible to tag posts ksjhfks


	11. jace mclastname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> em and i have a very serious conversation about jace's surplus of surnames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im plain em is bold let's go lol

jace: i dont know who i am anymore

me who knows hes actually a herondale and has gone through 3 last names already: i know this and i am so sorry

**KFKSKDKSOSLSKDE MEEEE**

jace: i am a wayland

the lightwoods adopting him: :)

jace: ;A;

valentine lying to him: ;)

jace: ;A;!!!!

the dna test he never took: ;))))))

jace: dies

**SO MANY LAST NAMES WHAT THE F U C K**

YEAH IKR KJSFKS

imagine hes getting married

**N o**

and just for the shits n giggles

bc hes past that trauma now

just for the vine

he takes his spouses last name

**Kfkdkfkskdkskd i-**

**KDKSKDS**

**NO**

**TOO MANY**

_and hyphenates all 5 of his last names_

**NOOOOOO**

this is a nightmare alsdkjfhsd

**What if he takes,,,, all of Clarys last names too**

oh god

**She has two**

fray-fairchild-morgenstern

SHE HAS 3

**SHE HAS 3**

_AND SHE TAKES ALL OF HIS_

**Jace herondale lightwood Wayland morgenstern fray fairchild**

clace: our angel-given duty is to cause the clave as much pain as physically possible. look at our string of last names. look at them

**KFKSKDKDKDK YEA**

**FOTODITDDITKTSJTDJTDITSRISSITITSSITTISDTIITD YES**

you thought alexander "alec" gideon lightwood-bane was bad?? try jonathan "jace" christopher herondale-wayland-lightwood-morgenstern-fairchild-fray and clarissa "clary" adele fray-fairchild-morgenstern-wayland-lightwood-herondale out for size(edited)

**Oh my g o d**

ljsdshfkj

why do i ship clace?? read above lkdjfhkjsv bkfdshvksvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u em for putting up with the bullshit i constantly send ur way ilysm kfjhskds <33  
> edit: no i. dont rlly ship clace jhksfdhkhj


	12. BATB AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something something beauty and the beaaast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F U C K i fucking LOVE THIS i jielnefskjshdkdsjhdskfhsdk OKAY

lmao this chapter straight up got nerfed so i'm retyping it by hand it's FINE

-

ok beauty and the beast au

**👀 i'm listening**

-magnus is the beast alec's beauty bc ofc they are lmao

-basically in idris (the provincial town/kingdom idc lmao) the Big Name Families traditionally send someone to try and slay the "beast" every so often

-like its a whole Thing

-so anyway this is basically a suicide mission bc they never come back and it's assumed the beast eats them or w/e

-so alec is like alr its my turn to go get slaughtered goodbye izzy goodbye jace goodbye max bye mom not you dad ill miss you all keep me alive in your memories pls thx

-so alec is going up to the castle right and hes very polite abt this he walks through the garden and sees the roses and goes o damn,,, those are nice,,, but he's too polite to pick them so he goes up to the door

-and he knocks and he's like "hello i'm here to see and uh [checks notes] fight? mr beast? hello"

-and magnus who is a warlock still bc bi rights

-he sees this nephilim (thats what the ppl of idris are called ooh aah look at me im so creative) and hes like uGHHH another one??? so soon???

-he doesn't kill or eat anyone obvs he just gives them a scare and sends them a town or two over and tells them to never return home

-hes like "grr im the beast who are you"

-alec sees this man and short circuits bc OH DAMN HE'S H O T and he's like oh fuck you dont look monstrous do i have the wrong address?? sorry i'll go my bad my bad

-"no thats me im the beast. u gonna fight me or what?"

-alec, weak at the knees bc this dude is _pretty_ : uh i think i'll pass actually but like if you have a spare room for me to stay the night in? it's uh it's raining and shit so like i dont wanna trek home in this

-magnus is like [slow blink] omg he's not like Other Nephilim "yeah sure you can stay but abt that: u cant go home :/ sorry but i have a reputation to maintain"

-alec is kinda upset by this obvs but like he knew he wouldnt see his family again and like being a--guest, magnus assures, he's a guest--is way better than being yk. eaten

-so alec is like "alr cool i'll hang around"

-so they fall in love OBVIOUSLY and magnus shows him his warlock mark and stuff which !!! radical ~~alec is a monsterfucked wbk~~

-eventually a new nephilim comes and magnus is like uGHHH ANOTHER ONE?? but its!! actually izzy riding in disguised as a dude to avenge her presumed dead brother

-alec: iz what

-izzy: oh my god yoU'RE ALIVE

anyway i cant brain but i wanna go write a drabble abt this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but i also have this little nuggest of shitpost:
>
>> beauty and the beast au where magnus is the beast and hes taller than alec. just like ridiculously tall. one tall motherfucker. like 7 feet or something. and then at the end they get the curse reversed and shit and suddenly magnus is shorter than alec by like 4 inches and its hilarious to alec bc IM THE TALL ONE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP NOW!!! DO YOU NEED HELP REACHING THE TOP SHELF BABE?? DO YOU NEED MY TALLNESS TO ASSIST YOU?? and magnus is like alexander i am still almost six feet tall i am not short "I CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM UP HERE!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY??" why do i love you


	13. rwrb au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red white & royal blue is an awesome book wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jinxedjam is bold

RWRB AU

**YES**

**alec as alex?**

ye!!!

wait lemme type this up bc ive been Thinking

**👀👀**

ok i pulled up their government system, and the highest position is consul

so maryse is consul

and !! america and britain aren't involved in this at all, the 2 countries are edom and idris

i KNOW idris is a city but for au purposes, country

**checks out**

and the lightwood siblings are,,, maryse's kids

there will NOT be a queer awakening plotline, sorry

alec knows he's gay and magnus is openly bi because in edom homophobia doesn't exist

**amazing**

why?? because i say so

asmodeus sucks and is evil but he's too aloof to be homophobic

i can excuse murder, torture, and being literally evil, but i draw the line at homophobia, basically

**me**

lkfjsaf yeah

so they go to the party and alec and magnus ~meet~ and it's actually an accident but anyway cakes are destroyed

oohohooh what if its jace getting married

**hell yea**

i keep throwing things around plotwise so this is less an rwrb au more of a rwrb inspired au

but uhhh who is jace marrying? meliorn /j

i mean it could be meliorn

**honestly that’s iconic and YEA**

its not important

he's just marrying someone

i would say jasaphael but like 😔 i dont think that would work here,,, hhhkjdcnvb

SO IT'S JACE'S WEDDING AND ALEC SEES MAGNUS AND GOES SPEECHLESS AND HAS A MOMENT OF PANIC! AT THE HOMOSEXUAL

and he trips into magnus and they both fall into the cake but like its an accident

**adagafsghssgfah YES**

but they have to act like bffs even tho its,, an accident idk press is weird

asdlkfj so theyre like cool!! we're practically strangers but this is fine :) lets uh,,, let's fucking be friends dude

blah blah the emails blah blah maryse running for consul again (p sure thats not how it works in canon but idc sdkjf) (also robert is conveniently out of the picture we hate him) (max isnt part of the idris trio bc hes babey)

(but max exists he's there)

ooohohoOHOHO

OKAY SO YOU KNOW THOSE 2 PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE ROMANCE WHO ARENT HENRY AND ALEX

**yea?????**

magnus' 'bodyguard' is raphael publically even tho he's lowkey his little bro/son but like not in front of the press smh

and the idris friend tech savvy is simon

**hell yea**

[sets up jasaphael] hohoh am genius

wait a fucking second but then- wait no yea this works

downworlders are edomites here but also not?? idk i didnt think that far ahead sxkcsjkd

ANYWAY THE TENDER GAY EMAILS

and then they're in love the end

**Author's Note:**

> comments arent necessary but appreciated! these ideas are free to use lol, but if u do i'd like to see what u came up with; im on tumblr @peachygos mnbghjd have a lovely day uwu
> 
> edit 3/1/2021: ok pls. pls god ignore any mentions of jace i had before. i've deleted the chapters w/ jace-centric stuff and im just a changed person now ok? im not pro-jace i don't care abt him anymore hjfsk


End file.
